A Night Out
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Raphael feels down in the dumps. Will a night at the friendly near by pub make him feel beter, or will it only make everything ten times worse? Complete. One shot.


Ok, I've had this idea for a while, but I had to wait for a break in my usual rotation in my Blood Lust, series. This story is in the same universe, but takes place before the Blood Lust story line. So, actually, you don't have to read Blood Lust to enjoy this fic. One shot. 

Disclaimer: No.

Raphael slammed the door behind himself. He had had enough. From outside of the lair, he was still able to make out Leo's booming voice. 

"Fine then, leave! That's all you do Raphael! Start problems and then leave! You know one day that's gonna come back and bite you in the a…." As Raph walked, Leo's voice got dimmer and dimmer, until finally it just died out completely. 

__

'Finally!'He thought he would never get away; Leo always bitching all the time. He could be such a pain, sometimes. It just got so freaking annoying. 

Raph looked up, a manhole. He didn't remember walking to it, but he took the ladder up anyways. Some fresh air might do him some good. 

Finally on the street, he began to walk. Thankfully, he had not forgotten his coat and hat when he stomped out of the lair. Now, he nestled into them, placing his hands into his pockets, his fedora shielding his face from the bitter winds. 

It was cold. 

He shivered. 

__

'Why did I come up here?!' He shivered again as the wind picked up, a chill running down his spine. With Leo forgotten, Raph was able to fully pick up on how freaking cold it was. Late August winds proved harsh; the tail of the coat whipping around legs as he walked.

Looking around, his eyes sought out shelter, but found none. He was in the bad part of town, he noticed. Broken glass and abandoned buildings inhabited these parts, as well as your average crack head or rapist. Raph sighed. He stopped out side of a building. Although it looked rather run down and crumbly, he knew it was right where he wanted to be.

__

'Home sweet home.' The local pub's neon green sign blared at him. 'John's Tavern.'

He opened the door, welcoming the assortment of smells that could be expected from a place like this. 

He was recognized immediately.

__

"Ay, my best customer! What will ye have t'day?!" Tad quickly shooed a drunk from off of his seat at the approach of Raphael. The drunk, at loss of what else to do, he stumbled away, only to fall quickly to the floor. Raph stepped over the man, taking the abandoned seat, not batting an eye when the guy moaned from the ground. He quickly ordered from the Irish man behind the bar. 

"I'll have a scotch, no ice." Tad looked up, a lopsided grin gracing his features. 

"Drinkin' hardy t'day I see." He retreated to fill the order. Raph eyed the bar, quickly observing his surroundings. It was more out of habit than anything else; _ninjitsu_ was a hard thing to turn off. The smoke made it hard to see, but that was no lose, there wasn't much to see anyways. A few drunkards stumbled their way around, but other than that, they stayed to themselves; wallowing in their pit of misery, drowning themselves in their booze. 

__

'Man, what a bunch of losers!' The scotch came, sliding down the table. Just as quickly, the empty glass slid back. Tad retrieved it. With a nod Raph ordered another scotch. 

Tad went to comply. 

Raph was his best customers for more reasons than one. Not only did he come almost every day, but he could really hold his liquor. It took other guys three glasses of scotch, and they were out, stumbling away to commit one crime or the other. But Raph, in one sitting, could hold seven, eight, nine glasses, one right after the other, without even batting an eye. 

It was like he was a giant turtle or something. 

Tad smiled, filling up the scotch glass once again. He brought it over to his customer, but it seemed as though even before he was able to place it down in front of the guy, the scotch was gone. A nod told him to keep them a comin'.Tad quickly left to refill the order. As Raph eyed the room once again, the door opened…. 

And in stepped a brown eyed goddess. 

Her hips swayed as she walked; the black coat in her arms complementing nicely to the red dress on her body. 

__

'Whoa!'

He turned his head as she brushed past. Raph's eyes followed her retreating form, watching her as she sat at the far end of the bar, her perfect legs crossing one over the other. Raph nearly drooled. Tad came with the order and just happened to notice Raph's new interest. 

"Her name's Lola, lad. She's been comin' here for the past week. Ever'day she sits in that last booth." 

Raph barely looked up from the wonder as he talked. "So what's a fox like that doin' in a dump like this?" Tad turned a mildly offended eye towards the guy before turning back. 

"Why don't ye ask her yourself, lad?" And with that, Tad turned away, meaning to attend to some of the other customers. However, Raph spoke up before he could even move on. 

"Forgetting something?" Raph waved the empty glass, his eyes never leaving the goddess. With a smile, Tad picked it up, refilling the order. Now holding the refilled glass of scotch, Raph watched Lola as she quickly emptied her own glass, the dark liquid flowing down her throat in one gulp.

Raph raised an eye ridge.

__

'Hm. Not bad for a woman…'

As if on cue, Lola began to look around, her own gaze catching Raphael's eyes on her. At lost on what else to do, Raph waved. She turned away. 

Raph scowled. That snob!

He quickly finished his scotch in one gulp, ordering another one with a wave of his hand. Tad complied. Finished with her own drink, she seemed satisfied. Quickly, she put her coat on. Leaving the tab, she left. He followed her with his eyes, but he couldn't help but notice that he was not the only person watching her leave. Another man, scruffy, barely sober, smiled before leaving the bar himself, following her out of the bar. He turned in the same direction that the goddess had turned.

Raph watched as the man left.

__

'Nothing good can come out of this.' Without another word, he stood, turning to leave. 

Tad called out to him. 

"Wait, there is something that you shou-"

"Just put it on my tab, ok!" Raph rushed out of the bar only to turn back. He quickly finishing his fifth scotch for the night before running out completely. 

Tad sighed exasperatedly. That was not what he was worried about. Lola wasn't exactly,…well never mind, Raph would find out sooner or later. With a chuckle, he cleaned up, emptying the half finished glass of scotch in the near by sink.

__

'That turtle just won't quit, always playin hero. Well he's about to get a lesson that he'll never forget!' Chucking, he cleaned the glass before attending his other customers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph walked out of the bar, just in time to see the man push the woman into the next alley. Immediately he got to work, his anger boiling. How dare that man take advantage of her like that?! Sprinting, he made it to the alley. Just as quickly, he took to the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. The man had Lola up against the opposite wall, his hand's busy. Lola stood, the wall cold against her back, her eyes closed, her face etched with fear. As Raph watched, he couldn't help but notice one of the man's roaming hands find its way to her skirt, pulling the skirt upward. Raph growled. This had gone far enough. He quickly dispatched himself from the shadows. Lola looked up, just in time to see him appear before her. She tried to get out a yelp of warning, but Raph fist had already shot out, knocking the scumbag unconscious and into the next wall. Lola slumped down, Raph caught her immediately. 

"It's ok, he won't touch you anymore." He reassured her. Lola looked up at him, her eyes on fire.

__

'What?' Quickly, her arm shot out, a punch to his arm. He winced, letting go of her. He held his bruised appendage. 

"What the hell did you go and do that for?!" She yelled at him, her voice angry. It sounded…weird. He watched her carefully, still holding the spot where she had punched him. It ached from underneath his hand. 

__

'Ow, she punches hard for a gi-' His thoughts stopped as she began to stand, her skirt basically at her waist. His eye wandered, stopping in shock at what he saw. Something gleamed in the moonlight, a lump that should not have been there. He turned away, immediately wishing that he could blind himself. 

__

'Oh my god! She's a man!' Laurence, other wise known as 'Lola,' stood, brushing his skirt down. 

"Thanks a lot kid! Now I've lost another customer." Laurence's voice changed now; a deep baritone resonated in the small alley. Raph looked up. _'Customer?'_ He threw a glance towards the unconscious man, he was still out cold. 

"I have a good mind to pummel you into the ground!" 'Lola' approached him, shaking a fist. However, s/he stopped, seemingly observing his well built features for the first time. With a smile, s/he walked up to him. 

"Unless, you want to suffice for the money I lost tonight, sweet cheeks." A lingering hand brushed the inside of his leg. Raph's eyes widened, he didn't need any other invitation. Raph nervously backed up, falling over a garbage can as he did. Back on his feet, he held his hands up, shaking his head vigorously. 

S/he followed.

"Oh, come on! One little ride can't hurt cha'. You might even enjoy it!" With one more furious shake of his head, he backed completely out of the dark alley. Sensing that s/he was close to losing another customer, and tried the goods one more time. 

"You sure you can't resist?" With that, s/he seductively lifted her skirt, the "member" underneath just poking out in the moonlight. 

"Oh My God!!!" He nearly fell over backwards in his haste, running as soon as his feet hit solid ground. Past the bar, past the crack fiends, past the rapists, he ran like the dickens. He ran till his breath came in short gasps, until his heart beat drummed in his ear. By then, he was already at his front door. 

Relieved that it was all over, he knocked. Raph waited as the familiar beeping of the door being unlocked resonated from the other side. He couldn't help but look around nervously, hoping that s/he didn't follow him. However, he was not ready for what awaited him inside. Opening the door, he froze. There in the red dress, Lola licked her lips. 

"Welcome home, sweet cheeks."

His scream resonated throughout the dark lair. He shot up in his bed, his eyes wide, his voice harsh. Blinking, the world came into focus. His posters, his shelves, his _sais_; he was in his room. With a heave, he sighed, instantly relieved. It was all a dream. 

"Are you ok in there?" 

Mike's voice sounded out from behind the closed door. Raph quickly rubbed his eyes, flopping down. 

"Just a bad dream, I'm ok." Sleep was finding him quickly, he blinked a few time before closing his eyes completely. Mikey sighed before continuing. 

"Good! Man, I thought you were dying in there. Geez, don't scare me like that!" Raph groan, he was getting tired fast.

"Go to sleep Mikey. Damn, I ain't dyin'" 

Raph turned under the sheets. Mike responded from behind the door. 

"Ok, fine. I'm going to bed. Good night…Sweet Cheeks!" 

Raph's eyes popped open. _'No!'_

Mike ran to his room, giggling madly. Raph didn't know just how easily the sound resonated from his room. Raph also didn't know that he had a bad habit of talking in his sleep.

'_Sweet Cheeks! Ha, that's the funniest one yet.' _Mike climbed into his own bed, a smile still on his face.

__

'Wait till I tell Donny. No, even better, Leo!' Mike grinned as the thought of what the new day would bring. Yes, a very eventful day it would be indeed. 

***

Omg! I don't know where any of this came from. It had started out as a completely different story, and then it just...mutated, into…this! I'm so ashamed! (Well actually, I was cracking up the whole time) well I hope you enjoyed…whatever this was. I'll be starting Part 2 of Blood Lust soon. So keep watching. R and R


End file.
